paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase gets Superpowers
This is all about how Chase gets superpowers after something happened at the Lookout and becomes Ice Star. Summary When Chase finds out that he unknowingly has superpowers, he becomes Ice Star. But when a battle rages against the PAW Patrol and the CLAW Patrol, it's up to Chase to save the group he loves. Story Chapter 1 The PAW Patrol were in their PupHouses sleeping. Except Chase, who woke up early. "Yawn! It's pretty cloudy today. Must've rained last night." Chase said, looking around at the puddles on the cement. "Better go check to see if there's any traffic jams or flooding that the rain caused." Chase gets on his police suit, and walks toward the bridge. He sees a weird looking car head to Farmer Yumi's farm that's speeding. "Uh-oh!" Chase yelps. "That guy isn't allowed to speed! I'll need to pull him over!" Chase races after the car. He turns to look at his PupPack. "Megaphone!" Chase commands. "Ruff!" His megaphone pops out of his PupPack. "Attention! Please pull you car over! This is security!" The car stops abruptly, giving Chase the chance to brief it. The driver rolls his window down. A pup's driving it. "Hello!" Chase chirps. "I need to give you a ticket because you were speeding." Chase gives the pup a ticket. The pup looks at him and gestures for Chase to get in the car. "Ummm" Chase heisits. "Oooooookaaaaay. I'll get in." Chase gets into the van and the pup pushes him in the back of the van. "Hey!" Chase snaps. "What'dja do that for?!" Chase looks around. Bottles of strange liquids are inside it. The pup straps Chase to a metal chair. He works a machine and a giant bowl full of srynges filled with dark blue, sky blue, light blue and royal blue liquids are inside each one. The pup pulls down a lever and more srynges in another large bowl comes down next to Chase's left side and another on the right. Then Chase looks up and a bowl with srynges lowers down above his head. "What are these for?" Chase asks nervously. The pup smiles wickedly and presses a button. The bowls get closer to Chase and then, the pup pulls a lever down and the bowls crowd around Chase and the srynges inject the liquid into the German shepherd's body. "What's going on?" Chase begins to panic as each liquid is injected inside him. Once every srynge is empty, the pup let's Chase go. Chase shakes himself and turns to look back at the car. "Why did you that to me?" Chase hollers, but the car is out of sight. Chase's eyes turn blue, to show that he was angry. He began to relax and he snapped his head in the direction of the Lookout. "At least I can go get some breakfast. I am pretty hungry!" Chase said, walking off into the direction of the Lookout. Chapter 2 Chase returned to the Lookout as soon as Skye came out for her breakfast. "Hi Skye!" Chase said, sticking his snout into his food dish. "Hello Chase!" Skye replied. "Why do you have your police suit on?" "Some guy was speeding," Chase explained. "I had to pull him over." "Okay," Skye replied. "You hungry?" "Nah," Chase said. "I already finished my breakfast." Skye looks into Chase's bowl. "There's still a lot left," Skye points out. "That's because," Chase said, dumping the continents of his food into Skye's. "Is because I wanted you to have the rest!" "Awww," Skye said. "Thanks Chase!" "No problem, Skye!" Chase wags his tail as he watches Skye walk off. Marshall looks over Chase's shoulder. "Awwwwwww! That's sooooo sweeeeeeet!" Marshall cooed. "Marshall!" Chase growled, embarrassed that the Dalmatian was watching him and Skye. "What?" Marshall asked, like nothing was wrong. "You guys totally look cute together!" Chase gives Marshall the "Then-why-were-you-watching-us" look. Marshall crouches down and looks up at Chase. "You gonna chase me?" Marshall asked the other dog. "Maybe later," Chase said. "For now, I'm going to go spy." Ever since Chase became a spy pup, he loved pretending to spy on the other PAW Patrol members, especially Marshall. Chase took his post inside his PupHouse. His nose started to twitch. "Mm!" Chase licks his lips. "Mr. Porter must be making something yummy!" Rubble, who overheard the puppy, sidled up next to him. "Really, Chase?" Rubble asked. "I can't smell it!" Chase looked shocked. He didn't know how Rubble couldn't smell it! "Ummmm," Chase began. "Yeah. I guess...." "What is it?" Rubble asked. Chase sniffs the air. "Chocolate," Chase said, numbering the ingredients. "Flour. Butter. Eggs. Milk. Cookies! It's chocolate chip cookies!" Chase said. "Yay!" Rubble yelped. "I'm gonna go get some! Wanna come?" "Sure!" Chase said, standing up. Chapter 3 After Chase and Rubble got their treats, Rubble headed back to the Lookout to share more cookies to the others while Chase headed to Katie's. Katie was busy brushing Callie's fur when the pup came in. Katie looked up. "Hi, Chase!" She sang out. "Hi, Katie!" Chase replied. "Is it time for my bath?" Katie nods. Chase didn't like getting a bath very much, but he didn't mind. What he did mind was Callie. Since the Patrol didn't like cats, Chase hated them. Their hair made him sneeze. Chase hopped into the tub of water. Katie rubbed some shampoo on the German shepherd 's head. She grabs her scrubbing brush and scrubbed Chase's head. "That's the spot!" Chase says dreamily. Katie scrubs the dog's back. "That's the spot too!" Suddenly, Chase's tag beeped. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder's calling!" Chase barks. "Sorry, Katie. But, duty calls." Chase shook himself free of the water and raced to the Lookout. He was going really fast that it was him that bumped into Marshall. "Sorry, Marshall!" Chase said. "I was going a little too fast!" "More like, super fast!" Marshall pointed out. Marshall was right. Chase was going super fast almost if he had Super Speed. Of course, the puppy didn't realize it right away, but the liquids gave him superpowers! Chapter 4 "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said standing up at attention. "Thanks for hurrying pups. We've got an emergency." Ryder told the dogs, lined at attention. "A black lab is trapped in a wired area near the Dog Pound. If we don't get there soon, she'll be captured by the dogcatcher!" The pups gasped. "That would be horrible!" Tundra exclaimed. "I know," Ryder replied. So we need to help her. He slid the screen on his PupPad to Chase's symbol. "Chase. I'll need you and your spy gear to see if you are able to reach her in the area." "Yes, yes, yes!" Chase tripled, feeling giddy. "Who gets the bad guys? Chase! The super spy." The pups laughed. Ryder slid his PupPad to Skye's symbol. "Skye." Ryder said. "I'll need to to fly overhead to see the perfect route for me to get Chase and the pup out. "Yippee!" Skye cried, doing a back flip. "This pup's gotta fly!!!" "PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" Ryder cried, running to his pole and sliding down it. Chase and Skye slide down the slide to get to their vehicles, then drive after Ryder. Chase parks next to the fence. "It's going to be a hard landing if I eject!" Chase exclaimed. Suddenly, his seat ejected him from his car! "I didn't mean that!" Chase howled. He closes his eyes, prepared for the hard landing. But he doesn't land hard on the ground. Instead, he's trapped in a bubble! "How'd this get here?" Chase wonders aloud. As soon as it happened the bubble popped. Chase's tag beeps. "Chase?" It was Skye's voice. "You ok? I saw you trapped in a bubble!" "I'm fine Skye," Chase said. "And I see the pup!" "I'm going to go find an exit route," Skye says into her collar. "I'll call you once I find one!" "Ok!" Chase replies. He looks around and sees the dog. He calls out to her. "Are you ok out there?" Chase called. The dog stared at Chase, a dreamy look on her once frightened face. "I am now!" The dog calls out. "I'm Cloe. The fashion designer of the PUP Patrol." "Uh, hi Cloe. I'm Chase. Im from the PAW Patrol!" Chase said, trying to find a way to escape the awkwardness. "Do you want to get out of here?" "Of course!" Cloe says. "I'll follow right behind you!" "Good grief!" Chase mutters under his breath. Cloe follows Chase to a certain part of the fenced off area. Chase stops. Cloe bangs into him. "What?" Cloe asks Chase sweetly. "What is it?" "Someone's coming!" Chase alerts her. His PupTag beeps. "Hello?" "Chase!" It was Skye's vioicw and it sounded urgent. "Someone's coming toward you!" "I already sniffed them out, but it's so dark that I cant see! Oh wait! Ruff! Night vision!" Chase switches on his night vision and sees a man coming toward them. "There's two dogs out here," Chase hears a man say. " they both have collars on, but we better take them to the pound to confirm an owner." Chase bares his s teeth and barks. The man lunges for them but Chase hits him with a force field from his paw! Giving them enough time to escape and follow the path Skye instructs them to follow through Chase's tag. "Turn left at the building," Skye said, through the PupTag. "Then turn right. Keep going straight then turn left again. Ryder will call your name to tell you where he is." "Alright," Chase said. "Thanks, Skye. Over and out!" It was that moment after Chase hung up, that Cloe looks at Chase's face. It had a scar coming from his eyes all the way down to his lower jaw. "Why do you have that?" Cloe asked. "Have what?" Chase panted. "That scar," Cloe said. Hearing that, Chase's mind was plagued by horrible memories of the Lookout catching on fire, him getting trapped in it, getting third degree burns and the scar. The scar was the worst part. "I don't wanna talk about it!" Chase said, briskly. He didn't want to bring back the horrible memory of the Lookout fire. Chase perks up his ears. "Ryder!" Chase cried. "He's this way!" Chase leads Cloe in one direction. Ryder was waiting for him. "Nice work, Chase!" Ryder said, patting the police pup on the head. "I'm Cloe and I don't want anyone giving Chase praise. Except me!" Cloe scoffed. "Don't listen to her, Ryder," Chase mouthed. Cloe prances behind Chase as they arrive at their vehicles. ������������������������ Chase drove down one part of town, then he stopped. "Is this where you live?" Chase asked the pup sitting next to him. "Yes," Cloe replied, promptly. "I'll see you later, Chasey!" "Chasey?" Chase asked, dumbfounded. "Bye, bye!" Cloe sang. Chase didn't like her. She was too romantic. I think she wanted to know more about my past, Chase thought to himself as he drove home. I think she has a crush on me. That's crazy. I don't have a crush on her. I have a crush on Skye! Chase parked his vehicle in his spot. "Ruff!" Chase barks. "House!" Chase's car turns into his house. His stomach rattles. "Better go to Mr. Porter's to get something to eat," Chase says to himself. "I'm starving!" Chase lopes off in the direction of Mr. Porter's restaurant. ������������������������ Chapter 5 Chase paces back and forth in front of Mr. Porter's restaurant. "This cheeseburger is taking forever!" Chase sighed. He sees his tail. "At least I can have some fun chasing my tail!" Chase starts running in circles. He bumps into a pineapple stand. It completely breaks. "Whoa!" Chase breaths. "When did I become this strong?" Mr. Porter opens the door. "My pineapples!" Mr. Porter screeches. "What happened?" "I kinda bumped into them," Chase replied sheepishly. "But boy are they good!" Mr. Porter scratches behind Chase's ears. "Oh yeah. Right there!" "I got you burger Chase," Mr. Porter says, handing the pup a doggie bag. "Thanks Mr. Porter!" Chase says as he skips off. As he walks, he decides to see what other things he's able to do. ������������������������ Chase sat on top of his PupHouse. He hears something. "Someone's in trouble!" Chase yelps. He listen's again. "It's Callie!" Chase jumps off his PupHouse and gets on his spy uniform. He races away at top speed. In a second he reaches Callie. Wow! Chase thought. I guess I have Super speed! Marshall was right! He looks up. Callie meows sadly. "Don't worry, Callie!" Chase calls. "I'll save you!" Without knowing what he was doing, Chase flies up to Callie. "Hi Callie," Chase says, in a reassuring tone. "I'm just going to get you down." Callie jumps onto Chase's neck and put her paws around him. Chase flies down. "You're safe now,Callie," Chase says. He sneezes. "Stupid allergies." Katie comes racing out. "Callie!" Katie cries. She scoops up her pet. "I didn't know you could fly, Chase!" "Me niether!" Chase replies. "I must have Superpowers!" ������������������������ The shillouette of a cat is in a doorway. "Alright, Dixie," a female voice says. "Do ya got her?" "Yes, Frosty. I do," Dixie replies to the white cat standing before her. "She almost to the Lookout?" Frosty asks "I'm sending Cindy to pick her up." "Ok. Remember," Frosty commands. "We want the Dalmatian." ������������������������ "Pups," Ryder said to the right pups sitting at attention in the Lookout. "I have an announcement." There was a murmur from each pup as they each uttered a different question. "Did someone steal from the Lookout?" "What did I do now?" "Is it my fault that something happened?" "I found out that on Adventure Bay News that a German shepherd in a black collar flew up and saved Callie, who was stuck in a tree," Ryder explained. "And I'' know who that pup is. It was Chase!" All eyes turned in disbelief at the German shepherd. Skye trotted toward Chase. "Really, Chase?" Skye whispered with curiosity and excitement. Chase didn't knw that he ''flew up to get Callie. He thought he jumped up. "I...guess so," Chase mumbled loudly. "I mean, strange stuff has been happening to me all day. My nose actually can smell trouble from the Lookout, I accidentally slammed into Mr. Porter's pineapple stand an crushed it with my strength. I created a fire field around myself when I ejected my seat by accident and I created a force field that blocked the dogcatcher during the black lab rescue. Then I slammed into Marshall in the elevator when I was going super fast." "You should've been there, Ryder!" The Dalmatian chirped. "He was like the Flash!!!" The pups got a laugh out of that. Even Chase and Ryder. "Pups, go play with Chase outside to see what other abilities he's able to do. Tundra is going to view the action through the periscope and report to me of what Chase can do." "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" Tundra yips. The pups went down the elevator except Chase, who went down the slide and Ryder went down his pole to the garage. Tundra commanded the periscope and rested her paws on the handles and looks through it. ������������������������ "Wow, Chase," Marshall said, watching Chase turn invisible then reappear again. "That's soo cool! I wish I could do that." "It'll be cool if you all could," Chase pointed out. "It'll sure keeper CLAW Patrol away with powers. Especially Mind Control!" "Can you move things with your mind Chase?" Flame asked, sidling up next to Marshall. "Maybe," Chase said. "I only found out about my powers today you know." Rocky came up with Skye. The Cockapoo was holding a bag of PupTreats. "Try to see if you could lift this!" Rocky said, challenging the German shepherd. "You're on!" Chase said. He looked at the bag. He blocks everything out and just concentrated on the bag. Slowly it lifted off the grass. Soon it was two inches off the ground. Chase broke his concentration after he set the bag down with his mind. "Awesome!" Marshall and Rocky say at the same time. "Told ya that I could!" Chase says. "I'm going to ask you a favor Rocky." "Sure," Rocky barks. "Um. What is it?" "I need you to help me make a super suit," Chase said. Rocky winks. "I have just the thing," Rocky replies. "Although, I will need your spare police suit." "No problem!" Chase says. "I don't really use it anyways." Soo, the two pups bounded off, ready to make Chase into a super pup. ������������������������ Chapter 6 As soon as the other pups left, Marshall fell asleep in his PupHouse. Dixie and a black and white cat, Blackie, came up to him. Blackie, who has hypnotic powers, stepped up to Marshall. "You will open your eyes but you will not awaken," Blackie spoke, hypnotically. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures